April 2004
Media, Police, Street, Underworld The big news of the month is the assassination of Sandernacht. For years he was thought of as an untouchable, a mythical figure, but it seems that all of that ended on the night of 7th March 2004. Details are sketchy, with The Constabulary are keen to downplay the significance of the event. However it would appear that shortly after 9.00pm that evening Sandernacht’s car was ambushed by an as yet unidentified party and he was killed with a single bullet. Police moved quickly to the scene where Sandernacht was declared dead. Unusually no further details have been released to the public, despite the obvious interest. Legal, Media, Politics Following the death of Sandernacht a media black out of the event was declared for twenty four hours whilst relatives were informed of his death. Rumour has it that they were unaware of his standing within the local criminal community and were shocked at the evidence that was placed before them. So far, few details of the true identity of Sandernacht have been released to the public, but it is now believed that he was a prominent member of the local business community and definitely had friends in the right places. Local journalists have been attending every high profile funeral since the event in the hope of establishing his true identity. Media, Street, Underworld With the death of Sandernacht comes the end of an era. No longer will the streets be ruled by a single figure. No longer will criminals be able to use the threat of his name to strike fear into their enemies. But with his death come greater questions. Who will now try to control the cities underworld? Will his death bring the current gang war to an end? No one has any answers yet, but even after the death of such a noted and powerful criminal, the streets of the city are no safer. Occult, Street Sandernacht’s not dead! It’s all just an elaborate ruse to get us looking in a different direction whilst he carries out his plan. You don’t know his plan? World domination! I’m telling you straight, no one will be able to touch him with what he’s got planned. Of course it’s all very hush – hush, everyone playing their cards very close to their chest, but watch this space for further updates. (Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station). Occult The death of Sandernacht certainly has had one curious side effect. Many of the city’s psychics reported feeling an immense pulse in the ether at the time of his death. No plausible reason has yet been forthcoming, but one explanation is that the death of such a prominent figure will have had a simultaneous registration on those that heard it, leading to the psychic backlash. Of course the authorities are keen to play down this event, blaming it on overactive imaginations and flights of fancy. Police, Street, Underworld Both The Gambino’s and The Daughters of the Desert quickly began to strip the assets of Sandernacht following the reports of his death. Vicious fighting broke out in Hanley City Centre over the control of a number of bars until The Constabulary intervened in the matter. Indeed, even The Constabulary appears to be making a name for itself on the back of this event, displaying a degree of brutality more reminiscent of Castelan. Health, Media, Occult, Police Old news stories don’t die, they just wait a couple of years to be recycled. Despite numerous cash injections, government grants and the like, it would appear that the Hartshill Development Project is still claiming victims. No fewer than one hundred people were rushed to hospital following what initially appeared to be a mass drowning. The Constabulary was quickly called in to investigate the matter, but could produce no plausible explanation. Each victim was apparently found by other members of their family lying face down on the floor at which point the authorities were called. None of the incidents resulted in any fatalities. Media, University The fountain at Keele Hall has been severely damaged following a lightning strike. The fountain, which was recently at the centre of an internal university investigation into allegations that it was being used by cultists in the area, has had to be partially excavated in order for contractors to begin repair works. Works have now been delayed following a number of archaeological finds. University It’s all being kept very quiet at the moment, but the archaeologists working in Keele at the moment may have found evidence of a prehistoric settlement. If this rumour turns out to be true, then it will be the earliest form of human habitation in the area. The find is also apparently causing some excitement amongst geologists due to the fact that the principal space appears to have been created out of a single piece of highly polished white stone, a highly unusual find in this area. High Society, Media, Politics The philanthropists group “Scarlet” continues to be big news, as they attempt to eradicate any memory of Crimson Jihad (sic). The charity group has applied for permission to hold a series of charity dinners to raise funds for the city, but this request is currently being blocked by a number of politicians who are keen to discredit any group that could have such a potential influence on the city. High Society, Occult, Street I am thy father's spirit, Doom'd for a certain term to walk the night, And for the day confined to fast in fires, Till the foul crimes done in my days of nature Are burnt and purged away. But that I am forbid To tell the secrets of my prison-house, I could a tale unfold whose lightest word Would harrow up thy soul, freeze thy young blood, Make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres, Thy knotted and combined locks to part And each particular hair to stand on end, Like quills upon the fretful porpentine: But this eternal blazon must not be To ears of flesh and blood. List, list, O, list! If thou didst ever thy dear father love— (Hamlet, Act 1 Scene 5). Health, Media, Police Andrew Sant collapsed and was rushed to hospital last month following sustained headaches. The former head of Castelan was reported to have fallen asleep in his cell on the night in question and that guards on a routine inspection noticed blood pouring from his ears. Sant spent some three nights in hospital before being given a clean bill of health (the blood was reputedly a side effect of a recent ear infection) and returning to his prison. No further details have been released. Police, Politics Fears that Andrew Sant may have been trying to escape from prison by faking his collapse were quickly set aside when the former head of Castelan informed his captors that he wished to be handcuffed to the bed in order to show his compliance with the courts. Sant is apparently keen that he be viewed as co-operating fully with the authorities ahead of his forthcoming trial. Bureaucracy, Industry, Legal, Media, Police Works to convert the existing County Court have begun in earnest ahead of the trial of Andrew Sant. The improved security measures are being implemented in order to avoid the possibility of an assassination attempt against the former head of Castelan, after death threats were received from a number of parties. Sant is apparently looking forward to his trial and hopes to clear up some of the speculation surrounding his motives for December’s attempted coup. High Society, Media, Police, Street The Constabulary has stepped up its security in the Hanley Area after news that a Fair would be coming to the city. Fairs have a long and troubled history in the city, with none visiting without some sort of incident being sparked. The Constabulary is to post extra officers at the Fair for the weekend it will be open to the public (the first in April) in order to deal with any problems as they occur. A spokesman for the Fair said that they hoped that the weekend would pass peaceably and would be enjoyable for all. Church, Media, Police A twelve foot cross as been stolen from a church in Shelton. The theft is believed to have occurred earlier during the week. The Constabulary is currently investigating the matter, but the lack of CCTV coverage is proving a hurdle. A spokesman for the church has stated that they are deeply disturbed by the theft. Church, Occult The theft of a cross from a church in Shelton has far deeper consequences than previously thought. The cross has a number of miracles attributed to it and is an important focal point for the church in the city. In addition to the investigations of The Constabulary, a special envoy is to investigate the matter on behalf of the Archbishop of Canterbury, although this fact is being kept well out of the media. Finance, Industry, Media Reed Communications have released details of Reed Developments, the company that will control the redevelopment of the Kidsgrove area. The public launch follows speculation that the company was due to leave the area, but these rumours are believed to have stemmed from comments made by an associated Swiss company. Reed Developments will oversee the construction of new housing for some two thousand residents of Kidsgrove who were displaced by Castelan’s failed December coup. Finance, Industry, Media, Transport Local industrial giant MCC has begun an audit of its policies in an attempt to streamline the company. MCC has been quiet of late as it has dealt with the repercussions of non payment for works undertaken in conjunction with the Hartshill Development Project. In addition to the audit details have been released of MMCs current negotiations with The Constabulary with regards the possibility of the company being used for the transportation of criminals to and from court. Neither party has commented further with regards the contract. Finance, Industry, Politics The local economy has experienced a month of fluctuations following a number of high profile incidents. First of all were the rumours that Reed Communications and its subsidiaries were due to leave the area, but this turned out to be false reporting by an associated Swiss company. Secondly, MCC announced that it was looking to streamline current operations (and that it may be in negotiations with The Constabulary as we speak). And finally, King Industries has been the target of one of the most blatant takeovers in recent memory as a number of smaller companies began to systematically strip it of its assets. With all of this market activity, March has seen fortunes both won and lost amongst the cities financial institutions.